


Myths and Magic

by Mistyhallows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyhallows/pseuds/Mistyhallows
Summary: This is a repost and I'm trying to edit it. This is on several websites btw. Please be kind and I'm open to any suggestions on how to improve this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and I'm trying to edit it. This is on several websites btw. Please be kind and I'm open to any suggestions on how to improve this story.

Annabeth POV:   
“You want us to do WHAT!” Percy yelled.  
Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and I were in the Big House and Chiron said we’re all going on a quest.  
“You nine have been chosen to go on a quest,” Chiron repeated.  
“No way!”  
“I have a legion to lead-”  
“Lady Artemis needs me-”  
“Leo just DIED and you want us to go on a QUEST!”  
“It was literally been ONE WEEK!”  
“SILENCE!” Chiron’s voice boomed.  
We shut up. Smart move on our part.  
“You nine are going on this quest no matter what. Am I clear?”  
“Yes, Chiron,” we mumbled.  
“On this quest you must travel to England to protect the one called Harry Potter,” Chiron said.  
“Why do we have to travel halfway across the world to protect some mortal kid?” Thalia asked, still looking indignant.  
“He’s a wizard-”  
“A what now?” Jason asked stupidly.  
"And nowI'm confused, anyone else?" said Percy.   
"You know, the people that ride around on broomsticks and say bippity bobbidi boo all the time," Thalia said.  
"Oh them. I got it now."  
"Sure you do, Seaweed Brain" I said.   
“A wizard. No, not the Disney kind, Thalia. A millenia ago, Hecate blessed four mortals with magic. They built a school where other witches and wizards learn magic. That is where you nine are going.” Chiron explained.  
“And the school’s name is…?” I asked.  
“The wizards will tell you that,” Chiron said dismissively.  
“Why do we have to protect this ‘Harry Potter’?” Reyna asked.  
“You are to protect him from a powerful, Dark wizard and his followers, while you keep your cover hidden that you’re demigods. We have been hidden from them for a milinia and I wish to avoid another war."   
"How are we supposed to know who this Harry Potter is any ways" said Thalia.  
"Oh you'll know he is a big deal at his school" said Chiron.  
“And who’s the “Dark wizard” we’re protecting him from?” I asked.  
“It is considered bad luck to say his name,” Chiron said vaguely.  
We looked at each other and shrugged. Names have power after all.   
“So when are we leaving?” Hazel asked.  
“Tomorrow morning- Chiron started, but was cut off when we all started stampeding to the door.  
“Wait,” he called. We paused.  
“Lady Hecate will be here tomorrow to bless you with magic. It will partially cover your demigod scent, so monster attacks won’t be as frequent,” Chiron said.  
We sighed in relief, it’ll be nice not to have monster attacks every day.  
Ok, now can we go to our cabins?” Percy asked impatiently.  
“Yes.”  
Ant then we all sprinted to our cabins or, in the Romans’ case, the portal.  
When I got to my cabin, I packed my extensive amount of items. Just kidding. It was just a couple of pairs of CHB shirts and jeans. I threw in some books, too. Gods, I wish I still had Daedalus's laptop, but no, it had to wash away in the River Cocytus! I put my Drakon bone sword on top of my stuff, even though I got a new dagger.  
I should go check on Percy. Knowing him, he probably filled his bag with blue food. Seaweed Brain.

Harry POV:  
“Tomorrow you three will go to Diagon Alley to help some of our American exchange students buy supplies for the year,” Dumbledore told me, Ron, and Hermione.  
We exchanged looks. Exchange students? That’s new. Hermione’s brow was furrowed and looked like she was in deep thought.   
“What year are they in?” Ron asked.  
“They’ll be in your year, Mr. Weasley, so I do suggest that you make them feel welcome at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore answered.  
“How many are there?” Hermione asked.  
“There are nine of them and they are all highly skilled in physical combat, so I do suggest that you don’t anger them,” he advised.  
This information made me even more confused. Physical Combat? What kind of magic school is this? Hermione, being the lifesaver she is, asked that very question.  
“Their school teaches combat for if they lose their wand in a duel, they have a way to defend themselves,” Dumbledore answered smoothly.  
Hermione made a hmm sound and looked like she was thinking again. That's actually a really smart idea. Why don't we learn that?  
“Remember, Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. I will see you at Hogwarts.” And with that, Dumbledore disappeared with a crack.  
Mrs. Weasley came in and herded us up to our rooms, telling us that we had to get up early tomorrow.  
“So, what do reckon the exchange students are like?” Ron asked me when we got to our room.  
“As long as they’re not like Malfoy,I think they’ll be alright,” I answered.  
We talked a bit longer, speculating on what the Americans are like, before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV: The Next Day-

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I were at the portal waiting for Reyna, Hazel, and Frank.

Reyna came through first with a duffle bag and a large assortment of weapons.

“Woah, it’s not like we’re going to get attacked by monsters every day!” Percy exclaimed.

Reyna shrugged and said, “You never know.”

Frank and Hazel came through, hand in hand, with their stuff, Frank’s new bow and Hazel’s Spatha.

We all walked up to the Big House, talking the whole way there. My smile faded a bit… Leo should be here. He should be here cracking one of his idiotic jokes and making us all laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, looking concerned.

“I miss Leo,” I whispered.

“It’s okay Pipes, we all do.”

Annabeth POV:

We went into Chiron’s office to be greeted by Hecate, the goddess of Magic.

“Welcome young heros,” she said, arms spread out as if she was gonna hug us.

Hecate had dark, wavy hair and eyes that kept changing color. One minute they were blue, the next they were green. She was wearing a black dress and had a powerful aura that radiated pure magic around her.

“It’s time to receive your magical blessings,” Chiron said.

“You will also be turned back into your 15 year old selves,” Hecate added and there was an instant uproar.

“WHAT”

“NO WAY”

“I don’t want to be Chinese-Canadian Baby Man again!”

We all turned to Frank. Where did that come from?

“I blame the horse,” he muttered, turning red.

We all burst out laughing. Percy and Thalia were rolling on the floor while Nico cackled like the Son of Hades he is.

“QUIET” Chiron bellowed, stomping his front hoof.

We all shut up and listened.

Hecate glared at us and continued, “As I was saying, you will be given my and will be reverted back into your 15 year old selves. The scars won’t go away, nor will the memories,” she added.

Percy and I scowled at that. Why did she have to remind us of that place?

“Anyway, it’s time,” Hecate said and snapped her fingers.

Golden vapor circled around us and I could feel myself shrinking. This must be the deaging part. But what about the “magical” part? When the vapor cleared Hecate spoke.

“My part is done, now it is time for you to do yours.”

And with that, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

“Well she’s friendly,” Percy grumbled.

I slapped him.

“Ow,” he whined.

“How are we getting to this “wizard school”?” Thalia asked.

“You will be flying-” before Chiron even finished his sentence Percy was flipping out.

“ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!” he screamed.

Hazel was also pale and Nico was paler than usual, which was saying something for him.

“Percy, Zeus won’t blown up the plane when Jason and Thalia are in it,” I said soothingly.

It still took Percy about 5 minutes to calm down.

“As I was saying,” Chiron said, looking at Percy. “You will be flying to London. Zeus has sworn on the River of Styx to not destroy the plane, so don’t worry. When you arrive in London, go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It’s also known as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Nico and Hazel, will you please shadow travel everyone to the airport?”

They nodded their heads and told everyone to grab hands. A minute later we were all outside the airport.

“Let’s get this over with,” Thalia said, readjusting her backpack.

“Wait,” I said, “won’t the metal detectors pick up our weapons?”

We all frowned. Does celestial bronze and imperial gold count as mortal metal?”

“I got it!” Percy announced. “Nico can shadow travel past security.”

“You actually had a good idea, Kelp Head,” said Thalia.

"Shut up, Thalia."

“Okay, all in favor of doing it,” I said.

Everyone raised their hand.

“Perfect.”

*Time Skip*

When we finally boarded the plane, Percy started to freak out again.

“Calm down, Percy,” I said in a soothing voice.

“Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when we are thousands of feet in the air!” he practically yelled.

“Your uncle swore on the River of Styx, remember Seaweed Brain?” I whispered in his ear and he calmed down slightly.

*Time Skip*

When we arrived in London, we called a cab. Thirty minutes later, it still hadn’t showed up.

“So this means we have to walk?” Frank asked.

We all sighed and, picked up our bags, and started walking.

*Time Skip*

After at least 20 miles, we finally arrived at the place we were supposed to be. There was only one slight problem, there’s no number 12.

“Well this sucks,” Percy groaned.

“No shit, Kelp Head,” Thalia snapped.

“Sea disasters are better than air disasters,” he said, smirking.

**{AN. Totally random I apologize, but 1 it’ll be funny and 2 it’s Percy what do you expect?}**

Thalia dropped her bag.

"Oh, you want to start that again Kelp Head?” she growled.

“Yep,” he said.

Thalia launched herself at him and tackled him.

"Not again,” Piper groaned.

They kept wrestling. None of us were stupid enough to stop them. Last time Jason tried… the less said about that was better. We stared at each other, daring one of us to snap. Surprisingly, it was Nico.

“WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE 5-YEAR OLDS FOR ONE MINUTE?! I DIDN’T WALK 20 MILES FOR THIS!” he yelled and continued ranting on about how immature they were.

Reyna and I watched in case he got in the fight too, cause that would be bad. If Will was here, he'd probably be able to calm Nico, but Chiron insisted on him staying at camp.

Frank, Hazel, and Jason face palmed and Piper went to the nearest street lamp and started banging her head against it. Sadly, Percy and Thalia do this quite often.

Then Nico launched himself at Percy and Thalia, who had started to wrestle again. Reyna and I glanced at each other before going in.

Reyna struggled to pull Nico away while I debated on going after Percy or Thalia. Last time Jason tried to pull Thalia away… I grabbed Percy and pulled him away. He yelled insults in  Greek and squirmed around trying to get free.

BANG!

We all froze and turned to see three teenagers standing there in the doorway of… Number 12? What the Hades?!

One had bright red hair, the girl had bushy hair, and the last one looked like Percy. He just had glasses, a scar, and was a lot scrawnier. They were holding sticks and staring at us like we were crazy ones.

“Umm… Awkward,” Jason intelligently said.

“Smooth, Sparky, smooth,” Thalia muttered.


End file.
